


The Nameless Outlaw

by Casmiko



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out in the United Earth Kingdom, lives Reya. Growing up in such a small village, Reya has always been disconnected from the world, but after discovering a big secret, she is quickly thrusted into the ever-changing Avatar universe. Will she be able to find her place in this world or will she fail trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reya

Reya dodges the streaks of fire that burn past her, jumping into the air with an earth platform. She picks up two rocks and flings them toward her opponent who skillfully dodges the chunks of earth. Reya lands on the balls of her feet before jumping again to avoid a blast of fire that skims the floor. She breathes as she lands again, pulling pieces of rock up toward her fists. She smiles, looking at the sweaty man a few feet in front of her.

She fires the rocks, pelting him. Although he burns most of the small pieces of earth as quickly as she shoots them. He then swoops his arms around in a circular moment, and before Reya can even think, he shoots lightning from his fingertips at her. Reya blocks the lightning with a quick shield of rock, but a few zaps of electricity find her skin, making her grunt in pain.

After a moment, the lightning stops and she knows that this is her time to strike and finish the fight. She flings the shield down and charges right for him. Running toward his stomach, she attacks him, but he grabs her and throws her away. However, expecting that, she coils pebbles of rocks into a whip formation like a water bender would, attaching the whip onto her opponent's leg and throwing him over to the other side of the arena.

The crowd around her bursts into loud cheers as Reya's opponent attempts to sit up and attack her, but fails, falling back down to the ground.

Yu comes from behind and holds her fist up, yelling, "She has done it again folks! The Nameless Outlaw is victorious!"

The crowd, which is only twenty to thirty people cheer again, dividing up their bets and winnings from the match.

Reya hugs Yu, talking into his ear, "Thanks."

Yu puts his arm over her shoulder and leads them through a tunnel he creates on his own, headed for the locker room.

With the roar of the crowd behind thick walls, Reya sits down on the bench with a huff. She slowly unravels her bandages, exposing her raw burnt skin from the fight. Yu sits down next to her, gingerly touching her hands. "You alright?"

Reya puts the bandages back on, "Fine. What's a fight without some scars?"

Yu smiles, "I gotta prep for the next fight. You good if I leave ya?"

"Of course. Do I look like a needy girlfriend?"

They both stand and Reya kisses Yu briefly on the lips. "Now go. Have fun."

"Thanks." Yu walks back to the wall, forming a new tunnel with his fist. He calls behind him as he goes, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Reya is alone in the locker room. She heads over to the mirror that has a slight crack running down it. She turns on the water, carefully touching it, but once the water touches her injured skin, she jerks her hand back.

From behind comes an unfamiliar voice.

"Need some help with that?"

Reya jumps and readies herself for a fight when she realizes that its only a middle-aged woman talking to her. The woman wears blue and brown, indicating her water-tribe origins. She has never seen anyone like her before in her lowly village, so it takes her a while to respond.

"Help with what?"

"You're burns. I saw the match. You did great."

"Thanks, but... How'd you get down here?"

"Got lost on my way to the bathroom."

"Oh." Reya didn't really believe the woman, but she looked kind enough, so she accepted the lie.

"Well thanks for the offer and all," Reya continues before looking down at her watch, seeing how late she was. "Oh crap! I'm so freaking late -"

Reya dashes to her locker, picking up her equipment in one go. She looks back to where the woman stood, only to find her gone. "Ma'am?"

She looks around the lockers and even down the hall to find no hint of the exotic lady.

"Where did she..." Reya trails off before remembering how much her mother will kill her if she's late again. She sighs and runs out of the arena, thinking about how the woman could have possibly left without her noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more of an original work than really an Avatar piece, so I appreciate any and all support for Reya. She is a fantastic character and story that I just love to write about.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Did you guys hear the news?

Reya runs through alleys, jumping from shadow to shadow. She stops at a corner, catching her breath and looking to her watch. Five, maybe ten minutes until mom gets home, she thought. She sighed, slightly regretting her decision to fight in the arena tonight. She should have just waited until tomorrow, but still, there was a sense of belonging every time she fought.

Moving again, she jumps out into the street and narrowly dodges two cars that chug along the road. She ignores the swear words being yelled from the drivers as she continues on. Passing through the darkness, she tries to ignore the sinking feeling of being watched. It was ridiculous to think that the older lady could sneak up on her again, but she couldn't get the idea out of her head. 

Reya runs from the alley, toward her house. She pushes the small spirits away that always stand by her door and enters her still-dark house. Reya catches her breath as she fumbles through the house, searching for the lamp switch. Her fingers touch cold metal and she flips the switch, turning on the single lamp that hangs from the center of her small hut. The lamp hangs over the dinning room table and spills light into the kitchen and two bedrooms. 

Relieved that she beat her mom home, Reya breathes. She moves into her bedroom first, discarding her fighting clothes for a fresh green poncho shirt and dark green slacks. She gingerly takes off her bandages, replacing them with gloves in order to hide her new scars. Reya then moves to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing ice water onto her face. With a little soap and water, her dirt smudges vanish, leaving her cheeks a nice rosy color. 

Finally, she moves from the bathroom to the kitchen, putting her long dark hair into a single braid down her back. She goes to the wood stove, starting a fire with a few logs, when the door opens. Coming through the doorway is her mom, carrying two large bags with food stacked to the brim.

"Reya?" Her mom calls. "A little help."

Reya dashes to her mother, easily carrying the bags and putting them down in the kitchen.

"Mom, you shouldn't have bought so much."

"Please, your brother deserves a good meal after being away for so long."

Reya looks through the bags, spotting large pieces of meat and vegetables. "But we can't afford this -"

"Of course we can, we're doing just fine and your brother needs to see that. He needs to save some money for himself."

Knowing her brother well enough, Reya rolls her eyes. "He's going to see right through this."

Her mom moves into the kitchen, pulling all of the meat and vegetables from the bags. She hands her a few potatoes. "Are you going to help me or not? We only have an hour."

Not wanting to argue further, Reya takes the potatoes and begins to wash and peel them.

\---

The hour passes quickly as the two work well in the kitchen together. Reya doesn't pick up the argument again, even though she knows full well that Luc will see this dinner and instantly know it's a charade. Her brother always felt responsible for taking care of them, no meal was going to change that.

They prepare a hearty wooly pig stew with vegetables and spices, a roasted picken, and a toasted loaf of bread with melted butter and cheese. The entire house smells amazing and Reya's stomach grumbles. As Reya kneels down to take the roasted picken out of the stove, a knock comes to the door. She almost drops the picken from excitement as her mom answers the door.

Suddenly the house is filled with exclamation as phrases of welcoming drift in, "Mom!" "You look great." "How are you doing?" "Whatever you're cooking smells amazing!"

Reya couldn't stand it any longer. She runs straight for Luc and tackles him. Thankfully he is strong enough and catches himself, spinning the seventeen year old in a circle. 

"Luc, I've missed you so much!" Reya cries.

"Missed ya too kid."

The two continue to hold onto each other before their mom interrupts, "Well come on you two, let's eat."

They separate and Luc ruffles Reya's hair before they proceed into the dinning room/kitchen.

Luc smiles. "Is that roasted picken I smell?"

"Your favorite" Reya replies.

Their mother moves the dishes from the kitchen onto the dinning table and Reya takes a seat before Luc interrupts, "Oh! I completely forgot. Did you guys hear the news?"

"No, what -"

Luc dashes into Reya's room, calling behind him, "Do you still have that radio I lent you?"

"Yeah its on my desk."

"Found it!"

Luc dashes back into the main room, putting the radio onto the table. 

"Please, can we have a nice family dinner before you turn on that thing?"

"No, this is way too important."

Luc messes with the settings, turning the dials a few degrees before the thing buzzes to live.

Luc's smile widens as the announcer comes through the static, "This just in folk, I am happy to announce that the search for the Avatar has finally come to an end. After almost eighteen years since Avatar Korra passed away, the world has found their new hero."

The announcer's words echo through the small house, leaving Reya and her mother speechless. 


	3. Contemplating the universe?

Reya's mother calmly walks over to the radio, turning the dial and shutting it off before the announcer could rattle off more information about the Avatar.

"Mom what're you doing?" Reya questions.

"Dinner's getting cold. You two can listen to the news afterward."

Luc and Reya resign themselves, knowing that she was right. They sit and dig into the prepared feast.

\---

After dinner, Luc and Reya excuse themselves and head outside to their backyard. The yard is small, but big enough for their routine sparing match.

The two charge for each other and fling mounds of dirt at each other, careful to not really hit the other too hard. Reya uses the chance to show off her learned abilities. She dodges all chunks of earth like an airbender and when given the opportunity, she uses her earth whip to catch her brother's foot and trip him. 

"Impressive." Luc calls.

"Thanks."

Luc fires two quick shards of earth that Reya skillfully dodges before jumping into the air and kicking a rock toward him. He jumps to dodge the attack, but Reya splits the rock into three pieces, successfully hitting him. Luc falls backwards, moving a few inches of earth to catch his fall.

"You've been training I see."

Luc stands and dusts himself off.

"Maybe," Reya taunts, not wanting to give up any information. "Just practicing here and there."

Luc looks up, talking in a serious tone. "Have you been fighting again?"

"No -"

"Don't lie."

Reya shuffles in the dirt, contemplating her situation. Luc was never really fond of the idea of her fighting, but ultimately it was her decision and she was technically making some money through it. "Fine, yeah I am. But I'm really good and winning some money from the matches."

"And you think that makes me feel better?"

Reya sighs, "Come on Luc. Be the cool big brother that I love and not the annoying Dad. Its just a few fights."

"That's not the point." Luc creates two earth platforms to sit on, motioning toward them. Reya breathes, sitting next to her brother.

"Look," Luc continues. "I just think its time that you start to take on more responsibilities. Maybe get a real job like me."

"You want me to become a construction worker?"

"No, not necessarily. There are plenty of other jobs around here."

"None that I want to do." Reya replies.

"Oh? Then what's your life plan?"

Reya stands then, pacing the backyard as she talks, "I don't know Luc. Just something other than this. Than being stuck in this small village where we all have to huddle around the one tele in the town square to see what's happening in the world."

"And what am I going to do with mom while you're exploring the world?"

Reya stops pacing, looking to her brother as he continues, "I know you want to go on adventures, heck I know I still want to, but I also know that I can't just leave my family behind -"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just give me a bit to find a job okay?"

"Sure thing sis. Man, you're growing up so fast."

"Yeah, soon I'll be taller than you."

Luc stands and walks toward Reya, ruffling her hair. "You wish."

Luc moves toward the house then, before Reya calls to him, "Hey, about the Avatar -"

"Yeah?"

"How do they know that they actually found her? Didn't they think they already found her like ten times before?"

"It's a guy this time and apparently he can bend earth and water already."

"Ah."

"Why?"

Reya shrugs. "Just curious is all."

Luc smiles. "See you inside?"

"Yep, I'll be there in a bit."

Luc leaves Reya outside, alone. She pushes down the platforms they sat on and paces the yard, kicking a few stones as she walks. She thinks about what her brother said. I mean, it made sense. She was seventeen now, so she should be making real money... But there was something about bending that she loved and she couldn't imagine doing a lame job right now. There was just so much more for her, she knew it. 

"Contemplating the universe?"

Reya twists around to the familiar voice. 

A few feet in front of her stands the middle aged woman dressed in her water tribe outfit.


	4. I'm not too good at this mentoring stuff.

Reya walks toward the lady, pointing her finger at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you following me?"

The exotic lady takes a step back, holding up her hands. "Woah, I ain't following you. I just -"

"What? Got lost while looking for the bathroom."

"Noo," The woman draws out her words. "I was on my way home when I saw you pacing, so I thought I would ask if you were alright."

Reya breathes. She was not buying any more of this lady's excuses.

"Stop lying!"

"Am I really that obvious of a liar?"

"Yes."

The lady sighs, "Yeah, my friend could always see through me too."

Feeling a flicker of regret, Reya eases up. "Well, as long as your not here to kill me, then it really doesn't matter."

"Oh, yeah totally not here to kill you. Don't worry."

Reya laughs, "Good. Now, can you tell me how you vanished so quickly while we were in the locker room?"

"Eh, its a gift."

"Well you gotta teach me sometime, cause you disappeared within seconds."

"Heh, I will one day. Now it's my turn to question you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

Reya laughs at the irony. This stranger that keeps showing up in her life, who refuses to tell her any of her secrets, is yelling at her for lying. She kicks a pebble. "Just family drama. Brother wants me to get a job, but I don't know if I'm ready for all that yet."

"Family is important," The stranger remarks. "But finding yourself shouldn't be dismissed either."

"Thanks. That helps." Reya sarcastically adds.

The woman laughs suddenly, "Yeah I guess your right, I'm not too good at this mentoring stuff."

The lady takes a step forward, comforting Reya with each word, "But what I'm trying to say is that you need to do what feels right. Even if that means going against your family."

Reya is surprised by the tear that she feels falling down her check. She wipes it away quickly.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay."

Reya pulls herself together, wiping her eyes. "Well I guess you are kind of good at this mentoring stuff Ms... Uh... I actually don't think I ever got your name."

The lady smiles, about to speak, when Reya's mother opens the backdoor, yelling to her.

"Reya! Are you coming in? I've made desert."

Reya turns briefly, "Yeah Mom, I'll be there in a second."

She turns back, to find the stranger has vanished once again. "Dang it!" Reya says to herself.

Her mother calls again, "You okay?"

Reya sighs. How could she let her slip away again? She only turned away from her for a second... URG!

Reya resigns herself, turning to walk back toward her mother. "Yeah, I'm fine."


	5. Weird dreams.

The following week passed in an odd sort of blur.

Reya felt completely out of it most of the time, losing her fights in the arena, and constantly looking for the old lady when she got to the locker room. Even her dreams were weird. She kept dreaming about sending letters to people that she loved. But the only person that she would ever consider sending a letter to would be her brother, and he was coming to visit in another week, so it didn't make sense for her to write him.

She tried to ignore the odd feeling though, focusing instead on searching for a job and her training sessions. But while practicing, she couldn't fool Yu.

Yu throws another chunk of dirt at Reya who stumbles back and falls. He caught her daydreaming again. Geez, what was with her, Yu thought. This was very unlike her.

Yu runs over to his girl, offering a hand to her. "Sorry, too hard?"

Reya stands using his support, dusting off herself. "No, its cool. I'm just not feeling it."

"Still? Its been like a week. I don't think your mysterious girl is coming back."

Reya looks to Yu stubbornly and he internally sighs. He knows that look, so he braces himself.

"You don't know that!" Reya almost shouts.

"You're right. I don't... Its just that I think you should focus on other things."

"Well congratulations. I am." Reya calls as she turns around and walks away.

Yu takes a moment before catching up to her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm looking for a job. My brother gave me the ol' responsibility talk."

"And your listening to him? I thought we were gonna leave this dump soon."

Reya stop, turning to Yu. "I can't just leave my Mom behind."

"Then we'll take her with us." Yu offers.

"She won't go. You know that."

Yu levels, slightly touching Reya in a comforting gesture. "All I know is that I want to be with you. Okay? Even if that means we gotta drag your mother out of that hut with us."

Reya laughs and hugs her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that."

They both laugh.

"Well do you want to practice some more or -"

"I think I'm done for the day. Walk me home?"

"Absolutely."

Hand in hand, they walk back home.

\---

The older lady works diligently at her giant desk. She's writing a report about a new piece of equipment when a few strands of her silver hair fall from her bun. She takes a break and pins it back, lingering her hands on the hand carved pin that she uses. She thinks fondly of the person, her person, that made it for her.

In the silence, it was so hard not to think of her. She thought it would get easier once the new Avatar was found, but the guy had no piece of Korra in him. Nothing to remind her of her beloved -

A tear slips down the lady's cheek and she almost loses it, but when a quick knock comes to her door, she puts herself back together.

"Come in."

Her new assistant, daughter of the legendary Zhu Li and Varrik, enters her office.

"Mrs. Sato, we received a letter for you."

Asami waves her hand. "You can put it with the others."

Her assistant moves farther into the office, holding the letter out to her. "No Ma'am, I think you should read this immediately. Its uh -" She clears her throat. "Well, we can't be sure of course, but it's addressed from Korra."

Asami stands, knocking over a few pieces of paper from her desk. "Excuse me?"

"We checked with the Avatar's old letters and the handwriting matches. If its a fake, the author did their research."

Asami holds her hand out for the young assistant to give her the letter. The assistant then hurries to clean up the papers that fell from the desk before Asami interrupts, "It's fine Laira, I can clean up my own office."

"Of course."

And with that, Laira hurries from the room, leaving Asami all alone with the note from her girl.

She sits down in her seat and looks to the letter. Its wrinkled, as if doused in water and then dried, and in Korra's chicken scratch writing is her address.

Asami's hand shakes as she opens the note. It crinkles as it's being opened and inside is a paragraph written to Asami. She reads it slowly, cherishing the new words given to her from her best friend.

After Asami finishes reading the message, she wipes away her tears and calls to the hallway.

"Laira! Please ready my airship."


	6. Can I help you?

Yu ended up staying for dinner, which was nice as he kept the conversation light and funny. The dinner was filling, but compared to the feast that her mom made when her brother came, it was just pieces of scraps.

After dinner, Yu and Reya curl up together on the dusty couch and listen to a radio program that they both like. Its called "The Bending Brothers" and it focuses on these two brothers who grew up in poverty, only to become huge Pro-Bending stars. Apparently it was based on a true story, but Reya is skeptical.

"The brothers struggle against the rope that keeps them tied to the arena," The broadcaster states in an anxious voice. "With an explosion rigged to go off in mere minutes, the brothers have little time to figure out -"

"Who rigged the explosion?" Reya questions.

"Some bending lunatic. Aren't you paying attention?"

"Hmm... Just doesn't seem that plausible. Ya know?"

"Shhh!" Yu hissed. "You're missing the best part."

Reya sighs and listens again to the radio. " - Bolip clicks to his furry fire-cat and Maku sighs. Maku doesn't have faith in Bolip's cat, but after another round of clicks, the fire-cat begins to chew away the rope, saving the bending bothers."

"OH please. You think that's realistic?" Reya scoffs.

"You don't know, you weren't there!"

Reya shifts in her position next to Yu, about to rebuke his argument, when a slight knock on the door echoes throughout the house. "Who could that be?" Reya asks.

Yu shrugs as Reya's mother walks from her room to the door. "I got it, no need to move."

"Thanks Mom!"

Reya's mom cracks open the door and talks in a hushed voice to some guy. Reya doesn't catch much of the conversation before its over and her mom is rushing back inside.

"Yu, its time for you to go."

"What?"

Reya stands, addressing her mom, "Is everything alright?"

"Besides you being grounded for the next month, everything is fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know about you two fighting in the arena."

Reya is stunned. She was certain that she kept her fighting a secret from her mother. She looks to Yu who tries to comfort her mother. "Ms. Hai, you don't have anything to worry about. I would never let Reya get hurt."

"I understand Yu, but this is between me and my daughter. Now if you could leave, I think that would be best."

Yu nods and gives Reya a slight hug, whispering into her ear, "Sorry." She shrugs, knowing that it wasn't his fault. Yu exits the house then, leaving Reya and her mother alone.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes I did. You know how I feel about you fighting." 

"Mom I'm good at it. Yu was right, you don't have anything to worry about." Reya states.

"That's not the point -"

"Then what is?"

"Just go to your room. We'll talk in the morning."

"Mom!"

"Go!"

Reya turns then and heads straight for her room, slamming the door behind her. Of course she feels slightly guilty once she's alone, but the guilt was heavily overshadowed by her anger. I was careful, Reya thought, so careful. Whoever that was at the door must have told her I played in a recent match and lost or something...

Reya tries to breathe and settle herself, but nothing is working. She decides then to get some fresh air. I mean, looking at the stars for a few minutes outside wouldn't be that bad right?

Confirming that she didn't care if she got punished further, Reya opens her window and jumps out of her cell. She walks over to a nice patch of grass, away from the house, and sits down.

This was much better, Reya thought. The cold air seeped into her body and calmed the raging fire, allowing her to properly think. Whatever was really bothering her mother, she would figure it out soon enough. Her mom rarely kept anything from her.

"Hello."

A voice calls from the distance. Reya jumps up, almost screaming until she remembers that technically she shouldn't be outside. She looks around, half expecting to see the water tribe woman again, only to be surprised as an older lady with silver hair is walking from the shadows, into her yard.

The lady is beautiful and very different from the other stranger that she saw a week ago. This woman is dressed in a red and black color scheme with touches of blue every now and then. And by her feet stands a small spirit that runs from the stranger to Reya. Reya picks up the spirit, recognizing her as one that likes to guard her house. She pets the white spirit with one leaf on its head before looking to the woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can."


	7. Reya wait -

Reya pets the leaf spirit once again before putting her down onto the ground. She looks to the stranger. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I'm looking for someone, but I feel as though my knees are going to give out. Do you have someplace I could sit?" The stranger asks.

"Oh yeah definitely."

Reya moves toward the lady, making two earth platforms, one for the woman to sit on and one for herself. The lady smiles before taking a seat down.

"You're a bender?"

"Yep." Reya states as she sits. "Is the platform alright for you? I could get you an actual chair or -"

The woman interrupts, "No this is perfect."

"Cool... So who did you say you were looking for?"

"An old friend. I believe she lives in town, so I've come to check it out."

"Ah." Reya hums. She thinks about how weird the past few days have been. If she had a yuan for every mysterious stranger that she met, heck she would be a millionaire. Reya chuckles to herself and the lady notices. "Did I miss a joke?"

"Nah, its nothing." Reya breathes. "So I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Asami Sato. What's yours?"

"Sato? Like CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato?"

"Yes -"

"Like married to Avatar Korra, Asami Sato?"

Asami chuckles, "Yes that too."

Reya jumps from her platform and talks a little louder than she should, "You're like a legend. Who on earth could you be looking for in our small town?"

Asami becomes suddenly very serious, "Well I received a letter from a friend a few days ago and..."

At the mention of a letter, Reya feels her whole body tense. No -

"Saying that the Avatar was hidden away here, in this village."

Reya blinks. She hears what Mrs. Sato is saying, but she refuses to understand her words.

"And well, I think that -"

Reya tunes out the world around her. She doesn't want to hear what the lady is talking about.

While in her own universe, Reya looks to the left of Mrs. Sato to see someone staring at her. Who is that? She wears blue - Oh, its her other stranger - No. Reya suddenly knew the name of the stranger staring at her. She knew it, but she wasn't going to think it because this was not happening -

Asami, noticing how still Reya has gone, moves to shake her a little, "Are you okay? Do you understand what I just said -"

Reya looks from the blue stranger to the red stranger. She blinks.

"I need to go."

Suddenly the backdoor to the house opens and Reya's mother storms out of it.

"Reya! What are you doing out -"

Her mom sees the stranger, instantly recognizing that it is Mrs. Asami Sato.

"Reya, get inside right now."

Reya numbly follows her mother's orders, but Asami yells, "Reya wait -"

Reya turns to Mrs. Sato and the ... the Avatar who stands behind her.

"Reya, I believe that you're the Avatar."

Avatar Korra nods her head ever so slightly and Reya cannot handle it. She feels nauseous and she needs to get inside. She charges away from the scene, fleeing to the safety of her room.

Reya's mom remains in the backyard, facing Asami. Asami knows that Reya is the next Avatar. She can feel it in her core, but why did she flee? She looks to her mother, talking in an easy voice, "I'm sure you have a lot of -"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

The mother charges for Asami, stoping a few inches in front of her. "Get off my property."

"Do you understand what I just told you two? Your daughter is the Avatar."

"Do you not understand what I am telling you? You are not welcome here."

Asami narrows her eyes. Something wasn't right here. How could a mother be acting this way after hearing such fantastic news... Unless she already knew.

Everything clicked for Asami. This woman, standing in front of her, knew that her daughter was the Avatar, and hid it from everyone, even the girl herself. What kind of a mother was she?

"You know." Asami speaks, fierce and confident. "You've known for a while haven't you."

"This is none of your concern."

Asami, even in her elderly form, straightens up and stares daggers at the other lady. "It is absolutely my concern. I will protect the Avatar, no matter what, and if you think that I wont, then you are gravely mistaken."

Reya's mother shrinks ever so slightly, feeling the impact of Mrs. Sato's words.

"I will be back soon, and when I return, I am going to rescue Reya. Do you understand?"

"Leave."

Asami smiles and turns away from the bitter mother without another word.

\---

Reya lays in her bed, completely still. She can't think. Even if she wanted to, she feels a large weight on her body, keeping her still and in the dark.

So instead of thinking, she focuses on breathing. In and out. In and out. In and -

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Her mom had come into the room. She hadn't noticed her at all. Oh well.

"Mrs. Sato is an old lady losing her mind. She doesn't know what she's talking about honey."

In and out. In and out.

"Just try to rest okay?"

Her mom's voice slips away as the darkness consumes Reya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I just wanted to inform you, the awesome person reading this little story, that I write this fiction with a heavy heart. Korra is my spirit animal, my favorite character (tied with Helena from OB), and my fictional friend... So it is really difficult to write this story knowing that she is gone in this universe. 
> 
> Just know that I don't enjoy killing off my favorite characters without a good reason. And Reya is a good reason. Her story needs to be told.
> 
> That is all! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for reading! ^.^


	8. Something digs in my mind.

Darkness.

Is darkness really black? 

To me it isn't.

I see the universe.

Hands pull me.

Ouch.

How am I moving if I can't move myself?

I forget if I should be able to move.

Leather straps.

My - I'm strapped down.

Am I sitting or standing?

Not confortable.

Something digs in my mind.

I can't -

What?

Unbuckling leather.

Hands pull me.

Darkness.


	9. 1:36

The sun was especially bright in the morning as it blinded a sleepy Reya. She yawns, looking to her watch. 

1:36

Reya jumps out of bed. How could she sleep so late? Landing on her feet, she sways, feeling completely dizzy. She falls back on her bed and touches her forehead.

"What the heck?" She mumbles to herself. 

A small knock comes on her door and her mom lets herself in. "Honey, you alright?"

Reya looks up. "I uh -"

"You shouldn't be up."

"What'd you mean?"

Reya's mother walks in and feels her forehead.

"Honey, you caught some sort of bug yesterday. You were in bed all day."

Reya tries hard to remember, but nothing is there. How could she forget a whole day?

Slightly panicking, Reya's mom pushes her back into bed. Reya obliges and soon she is under the sheets and in the direct ray of sunlight. 

"Now just rest. I'll start packing for you."

Reya snaps out of her daze. "Packing?"

"Oh honey, you really don't remember anything do you?"

"No -"

"I told you yesterday that we're moving."

"WHAT? We can't move! What about Yu?"

Reya tries to sit up, but her mom keeps her down. 

"Relax honey, you asked if Yu could come with us yesterday and I said yes."

Reya breathes.

"Now, just try to rest."

Her mom stands and moves toward the door. Reya calls to her, "Mom, why are we moving?"

Her mother stops and turns to her daughter. "We can't afford this place anymore sweetie. We need to find a new home, and soon."

"I can help -"

"You don't need to worry about any of that. Just focus on getting better."

Reya nods and her mom exits the room, closing the door behind her. 

Moving, Reya thought, how sudden. She tried to remember the previous day, but nothing came to her. This was unusual. What kind of a sickness makes you forget an entire day?

Reya tosses and turns in bed, searching hopelessly for sleep that doesn't come.


	10. Don't interfere.

Eventually sleep finds Reya, but its an unusual kind of sleep. It grabs her and yanks her into darkness. She hovers for a moment before landing in a small dark room. Is this a dream? Reya wasn't sure. It seemed familiar and dream like, but she didn't feel any amount of peace.

In fact, the more that she stayed in the small dark room, the more anxious she became. She recognized it, but how?

"Because you were here yesterday." A voice calls from behind. 

Reya turns around to see the older lady dressed in blue. The stranger from the locker room, but why was she here?

"I remember you."

The stranger walks toward her. "And you know who I am."

"No, you never told me your name."

"I don't have to."

Reya breaks out into a cold sweat as the stranger's name creeps into her conscious mind. 

"Korra. You're Avatar Korra."

Korra nods, "And you are Avatar Reya."

Reya stops breathing as Korra shifts and changes into another familiar face, her own. She stares at an identical version of herself who begins to talk, "We've been lied to and manipulated."

"By who?"

As if answering her own question, someone barges into the small room. Two someones to be exact, and they are pulling a limp body with them. 

Reya takes a step closer to the scene, but her identical self, lets call her the Avatar, pulls her away. "Don't interfere." 

"But -"

"Just watch."

Reya watches stubbornly as the three shapes move into the center of the room where a single light hangs. The figures remove their hoods and Reya almost collapses from shock. 

Standing in the room, holding her limp body, is her mother and Yu. 

"We can't keep doing this." Yu states. "You should just tell her, she might just side with us."

"I can't do that." Her mother rebukes. "That Sato lady found her and she'll take Reya away no matter what side she chooses."

Yu sighs, "You got her?"

"Yeah, get the chair."

Yu leans the limp Reya against her mother while getting a wooden chair from the corner of the room. He places it under the single light and lifts Reya into it. Her mother takes out leather straps from her backpack, tightening them around the girl who mumbles intangible words. 

"Geez, did you have to drug her so much?"

Reya's mom charges for Yu and grabs him by his collar. "She. Can't. Remember. Do you understand that? I am not having my daughter dragged away from me."

Yu stumbles backward after being released from the woman's grasp. "I understand."

"Good."

Reya turns to her Avatar self. "I can't watch anymore of this."

"You have to."

"No I don't!" Reya shouts, and everyone in the room turns to her.

The last thing that she sees before the vision shatters away is her mother's petrified face, knowing that she has been caught. 


	11. Now to get out.

Reya awakes from her bed with a start. She looks around to find that most of her room has been packed away already. She looks to her watch, 8:18. How could I have slept for another seven hours, Reya questions.

Reya panics and touches her forehead. She didn't feel like she was swimming in her head anymore which was a good sign, but she still wasn't sure if she could walk. Although no matter what, she knew that she needed to leave and get away from this place.

She listens to the house, hearing her mother in the other room whistling to a random tune, but other than that, she couldn't hear any other noises. Reya sighs with relief. She could handle her mother, even in her weak state.

Determined, she removes her bed sheets and takes a tentative step out of bed. Reya breathes and using the wall for support, she stands. She manages to keep upright for an entire minute, but her legs still feel like jelly, making her sway and fall back into her bed. 

Reya sighs. If she is to get out and away from the house, she'll need some kind of support. She looks around her packed room for a stick or something, until she remembers that she's an earth bender.

Earth, the greatest support there is. 

She opens her window then and brings a few pieces of dirt into her room. Reya sits back in her bed and squeezes the earth in her hands. If she is going to use the rock as braces, she needed to be able to mold it. 

After a minute, the earth is easily moldable and she clasps it around her knees and along the back of her leg, running a thin trail of stone all the way down to her flat shoes. With another breath, Reya stands and locks the earth into place, successfully allowing her to stand. 

Now to get out.

Reya quietly moves through her room, gathering a few pieces of clothing and spare candy bars into her knapsack. Moving is a little difficult as each time she wants to take a step, she has to consciously bend the earth around her legs to support her, but after a little practice, she gets a hold of it. 

She closes her sack and moves back to the window. Reya tosses her bag out first and then pauses, listening again for her mother. She had stopped whistling a few moments ago, but it didn't seem like she was making any approach for her room. 

With the coast clear, Reya pulls herself up and through the window, landing on her side. She swears that she hears a slight crack, but she ignores it, putting the injury off for another day. 

Standing up, Reya grabs her bag before bending the earth around her legs to move forward. She makes good progress across the yard when she hears the distant sound of airships headed toward her town. 

"Badger moles." Reya swears.

She picks up her pace, darting across the yard as she hears her mother open her bedroom door. "Reya?"

Yu, who apparently is in the house with her mother, replies, "She's not there?"

"No! Find her!"

Reya is at the fence, pulling herself up when she hears the backdoor open and Yu shouting to her, "Reya stop!" 

Reya pauses on the fence. This is it. This is where she has to decide what to do. Should she give in and allow her mother to drag her away, or should she fight? She takes a slow breath. If I am truly the Avatar, Reya thinks, then I cannot give up.

She turns to Yu and bends a large chunk of earth at him with her spare hand.

"Stay away from me!"

Yu narrowly dodges the piece and he runs toward her. As Reya climbs the fence, he sees that her legs have earth around them, so with a heavy heart, he squeezes the braces, making Reya scream in pain. 

Yu pulls her from the fence and she lands hard on the ground.

"Stop!" Reya screams.

Yu lets go of his grip on the rock as he steps closer to Reya. 

"I'm sorry about this Reya." Yu says quietly.

Reya looks Yu in the eyes. She is crying and trying to lift herself up when her mom exits the house to yell at Yu, "What are you waiting for? Bring her back inside. We need to get going!"

Reya pleads, "Please don't do this Yu. You know this isn't right."

"I'm sorry."

At that moment he bends the earth around Reya, encasing her whole body to prevent her from moving or bending. Reya thrashes against the prison, but nothing is working. She tries to wiggle one hand free, but Yu senses it and pins her again. 

"Your mom will kill me if I don't do as she says. This isn't my choice."

Reya screams against the dirt that covers her mouth as Reya's mother walks further into the yard. "Let's go. They're almost here." 

Yu nods, but Reya doesn't see it. She closes her eyes and in that moment, she feels a rush of energy surge through her while the words, "Don't give in," echoes through her mind. 

Reya opens her bright white eyes and with a quick mental flick, she throws all of the earth off of her and onto her mother and Yu, sending them flying across the yard. 

Her mother gasps, "How -"

Reya stands then and takes two massive boulders from the ground around her, holding them above her head. Yu and her mom struggle to no avail to get free as Reya moves the boulders over their heads.

"We will not be lied to and manipulated any longer." Reya's Avatar voice echoes through the yard.

Reya lifts her hands, prepared to destroy the two, when a small voice calls from behind, "Reya please wait." 

Reya pauses for a moment as the voice continues, "My name is Laira, an assistant to Mrs. Asami Sato, and I've come to help you."

At the mention of Asami's name, memories flash through Reya's mind. She remembers her conversation with Mrs. Sato and how she knew that she was the Avatar. 

"I've brought a police force to arrest your mother and friend, so please put the boulders down. You will regret this."

The fire slowly leaves Reya's body as she breaks the boulders into small pieces of rocks that rain down on Yu and her mother. She then closes her eyes and deactivates the Avatar State, falling backwards to the ground. 

Laira dashes across the yard and catches the girl. She pulls the Avatar into her arms and looks back to her police force, giving them a slight nod. 

The officers shoot large metal chains through the air. They hit the earth encasing Yu and Reya's mom, breaking apart their prison before entangling them in chains. 

"I didn't do anything!" Yu shouts. "Take her, not me!"

The officers ignore Yu's pleads. "Under the order of the United Earth Kingdom, you are under arrest for hiding and torturing the Avatar."

Laira jogs away from the scene with Reya who opens her eyes for a moment to see her mother being taken away in chains. To her surprise, her mom doesn't shout anything at the officers, she simply looks to her only daughter with a sorrow expression.

Tears streak Reya's cheeks as she falls into darkness.


	12. Oh shoot -

Reya lays fast asleep in a grand bedroom. The door opens to the room and Laira enters with Asami following behind. Laira carries a tray of tea and biscuits, moving toward the bedside table. 

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Laira whispers. 

"She's a fighter, she'll be fine." Asami confirms. 

Laira sets the tea pot down and the slight noise stirs Reya. 

"Oh shoot -"

Reya's eyes open to see Laira standing over her. She faintly remembers what happened the previous days, so with a sleep drenched voice, she asks, "Where - where am I?"

Laira looks to Mrs. Sato who gives a slight nod for her to explain. Laira looks back to Reya, "You are aboard one of Mrs. Sato's airships, headed for Republic City."

Sharper memories flash through Reya's mind: her mom being taken away in chains, Yu attacking her, getting free of Yu's rock prison and encasing them in stone instead...

"Where's my mom?"

Asami moves toward the bed, answering instead, "She's aboard another vessel, being take to Republic City as well for questioning."

"What will they do to her?"

"After she is judged in court, I'm not really sure." Asami sits on the bed and feels Reya's forehead. "But try not to worry too much about that. You need to focus on getting better. How're you feeling?"

Reya moves under Asami's touch and is instantly assaulted with sharp pain from her legs and chest. She grunts in discomfort and Asami addresses Laira, "Can you get get the doctors?"

"Right away Ma'am."

Laira leaves the room and Asami turns to Reya. "Try not to move too much. The doctors did the best they could with our limited resources, but you need a healer to address your broken ribs and injured legs."

"Will I be able to walk?"

Asami smiles. "Yes, they don't think its that serious. You should be good to go in no time."

Reya nods and settles back into her bed. She felt oddly comforted by Mrs. Sato and for the first time in a while, she did feel a sense of safety and peace. 

Asami stands. "Would you like some tea or anything to eat? I completely forget -"

"No thank you." Reya replies. 

Asami disregards Reya's answer and pours the two fresh cups anyway. She sets the cup down on the side table and sips at her own.

"Mrs. Sato, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Asami laughs, "Call me Asami." The older lady pulls up a chair and sits diligently next to Reya. "But yes, of course you can."

"Well -" Reya thinks. "You were there, at my house a few nights ago right?"

"Yes, you don't remember?"

"It's all a little fuzzy"

"Hmm." Asami thinks, wondering what could cause the girl to lose such a recent memory.

Reya continues, "Well I was just wondering how you knew I was the Avatar when I didn't even know."

Asami sips at her tea before putting it down on the side table. She then pulls a crinkled letter from her jacket, opening it ever so gently. 

"I got a letter from Korra about a week ago, explaining that she was in your little town."

Reya's heart skips a beat. Asami continues, "I didn't believe it at first, but she wrote of things that only Korra would know. Secrets that we had soley between each other. So with such strong evidence, I followed the letters instructions and flew to the village." 

Reya listens as she reaches to grab her tea cup. 

"But you couldn't have known where I lived -" Reya interrupts.

"Right, I didn't. But when I landed, I found a spirit waiting for me and she took me to your house, well, your backyard to be precise, where I found you."

"The leaf spirit, yeah she has always watched over the house, as long as I could remember."

Asami smiles at the thought of someone protecting her. "Yes well, when the spirit guided me to you, I could see it. You have the same light shining through you that Korra did. So without a shadow of a doubt, I knew that you were the next Avatar." 

Reya is speechless. She thinks about how amazing Mrs. Asami was for traveling to find her and how she owed her her life. She doesn't know what would have happened if her mom took her away...

Interrupting the silence is the sound of two doctors, followed by Laira, entering the room. 

"The doctors are here for Reya Ma'am."

Asami stands and pushes her chair away from the bed. 

"Feel better Reya."

"Thank you." Reya hums. 

The doctors proceed to examine Reya as Asami and Laira exit the room. Laira address her boss with a quiet voice, "I got word from President Kosuke and he is not too pleased with our findings."

"I'm sure he isn't, but there is nothing we can do about it. Reya is the new Avatar and everyone needs to accept that."

"Should I send word to him or -"

"Don't worry Laira, I'll handle Kosuke, you just watch over Reya."

"Absolutely Ma'am."

Laira turns then, heading back to Reya's quarters, while Asami walks down the hallway alone.


	13. One full of many possibilities.

A small boy runs through the streets, dodging cars and jutting through alleyways, until he stops in front of a small house. A guard stands by the house and barely acknowledges the child. 

"What kind of day do you make this out to be?"

The boy wheezes as he clutches his chest and tries to remember the correct response. "One full of - of - many possibilities."

The guard nods and opens the door to the hut, allowing the boy to enter. The kid dashes through and down the long dark stairway, leading into the catacombs below. He thinks about how much he hates this part of the job, but for the money, he can't complain about much. 

Reaching the end of the stairway, the kid slows and tries to catch his breath. He hears faint voices ahead, "Do you doubt me?"

"Oh no, no sir." The responding voice panics. "I am one hundred percent behind you."

"Good because -" The boy rounds the corner, spotting his boss mere inches from one of his men. His boss, who he regards as one of the most terrifying men he has ever known, straightens up and welcomes him with a fake smile. 

"Ru, did something happen?"

Ru swallows audibly and clears his throat, "I uh - um."

His boss approaches and his smile disappears. "What happened?"

"They took her - uh - Reya. She's gone."

"Who took her? Explain."

"The Sato lady, along with a bunch of - uh - her police force. They took Reya, the mom, and Yu."

His boss tries to remain calm, but Ru can see slight cracks in his composure. The man turns then, addressing the person who he almost attacked a few moments ago.

"Kang, I need you to send out an urgent message to all of our members."

"Yes sir, are you requesting a meeting?"

"No. I am ordering all members to abandon their posts and head to Republic City. It's time for the Red Lotus to come out of hiding."


	14. I'm not your Avatar.

Reya sits in a smooth stone tub of crystal clear water. The healer just finished another session with her and Reya feels some strength returning to her muscles. She has been in intensive care for the past few days, locked away in an underground facility and the experience has not been fun. She has been going from healer to healer, getting her legs and ribs continually bandaged and addressed. The doctors were worried about her knees, but thankfully they only were dislocated, which was an easier fix than them being completely broken.

Reya breathes. The doctors said that she should be able to walk by next week, but Reya wasn't comforted. She knows that as she gets closer to a full recovery, she gets closer to having to deal with the thousands of important individuals that are waiting her. Asami had been kind to keep all strangers away, allowing her time to recover and think about all that has happened, but she knew that once the healer deemed her well enough to walk and talk, she was going to be fed to the hordes of press. 

What would she say to them? Sorry I've been missing for the past 17 years, I've just been hidden away and tortured by my own mother who I am not allowed to see or question myself.

Reya sighs and sinks deeper into the water. No matter what, the next few months were not going to be easy.

The door suddenly slides open as her healer, Mrs. Asami, and Laira enter the cold room. Reya straightens up. 

"Is something wrong?"

"How are you feeling dear?" The healer responds.

"Fine."

Reya uses her upper body strength to pull herself from the water and Laira hands her a towel to cover her bathing suit and dry off. She eyes Mrs. Asami who cannot seem to find it in her power to match her glance.

"So, what's wrong?" Reya questions again.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" The healer motions to the benches along the wall of the room. Reya stands with Laira's help and they make their way over. Reya internally praises herself for how easily she is able to walk.

Laira and Reya sit on the benches while Mrs. Asami and the healer remain standing. Reya searches again for Mrs. Asami's eyes, only to find avoidance. Reya sighs, "I thought we were making progress with my legs."

Asami finally looks Reya. "We are, in fact, your recover has been anything but miraculous."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Well your healer, Niya, found a sort of blockage."

"In my legs?"

"No." Asami falters. "In your chi."

The room stills as Reya begins to understand. They weren't worried about her walking, they were worried about her bending.

"But why would my chi be blocked? Is it always like this for new Avatars?"

Asami moves to sit down next to Reya. "Normally the Avatar has to unlock their different chi paths to master all four elements, but yours have been disconnected." 

"Severed." Niya interrupts. "Your chi paths that flow throughout your body have been severed at key points in order to prevent you from unlocking your ability to bend the elements."

Asami flashes Niya a sharp glare and the healer shrinks away. She turns back to Reya who has fresh tears in her eyes. Asami's heart breaks.

"My mother. She did this to me." Reya cracks.

Asami reaches out to touch Reya, but she moves away. 

Reya wipes away a few fallen tears before speaking, "I would like to go home."

"Laira can escort you to your quarters -"

"No. Back to my village and actual home. I'm done."

Everyone becomes statues while Asami tries to understand, "Reya that's not possible anymore."

"Of course it is." Reya stands. "My brother will take care of me and everyone can carry on with their lives. I'm not your Avatar."

"Of course you are -"

Reya cannot stand it any longer, her voice cracks and she shouts at Asami. "You just told me that I can't bend the elements, so please explain to me how I am supposed to be the Avatar?!"

Laira, who has remained quiet this entire time, stands and addresses Reya, "Because you are the strongest person I've ever met!" Reya turns to Laira as she continues, "I saw your strength when you got away from your mother, Reya. You may not be able to bend the other elements, but you don't need them. You are already the Avatar and you cannot deny it."

Reya closes her eyes and calms.

Asami smiles to her assistant. "Why don't you take the night to think this over Reya. It's been a long day."

Reya nods and using the assistance of Niya, walks slowly from the room, closing the door behind them. 

Asami turns to Laira and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Laira smiles.


	15. Could you do me a favor?

Reya sits alone in her small room. The healer, Niya, left her so that she could think, but it didn't help. Reya felt utterly confused and alone. All she wanted to do was talk to her mom, yet she knew that was impossible.

Reya breathes and decides then to listen to the hum of Republic City above her instead of thinking about her future. She hears the honking of horns and shouting of pedestrians. She feels the vibrations of a large truck passing above and vendors shouting at people to purchase their food.

Reya wishes to be above ground to see the mystical city, but she knows that there is no way for her to sneak passed all the guards that watch over her.

Just as another horn sounds from above, a slight knock on the door echoes through her small room.

"Who is it?"

"Just me, Laira."

Reya adjusts herself on the bed. "Come in."

Laira cracks the door open and takes a tentative step in. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, it's just I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. That was uncalled for."

Reya stares at the assistant dumbfounded. What? How could she apologize? I was the one throwing away my responsibilities, not her. I was the one being rash and - and ...

"You aren't interrupting me at all and don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Reya offers. "I'm the one that should apologize. You and Mrs. Asami have been so kind to me and yet I yelled at you -"

Laira fully enters the room and closes the door behind her. "Well of course you did! No one expected you to take that news easily. In fact, Mrs. Sato believed you would cave in the whole place with your earth bending!"

Reya bursts out laughing, "HAHA! Is that what Avatar Korra would have done? Haha!"

Laira relaxes and joins in the laughter. "Apparently it was a possibility."

The two catch their breath from laughing so hard and Reya motions toward the bed, indicating that Laira should join her. The woman sits and Reya holds out her hand.

"I never really introduced myself when we met. I'm Reya."

"Laira Moon, it's nice to meet you."

They shake hands and smile.

"So Laira Moon, I know nothing about you. What's your story?"

Laira smiles and eases into the bed. "Hmm, daughter of Varrick and Zhu Li -"

"Varrick and Zhu Li from Varr-Li Industries?"

"Yep."

"Wow. So you're kinda famous?"

Laira laughs, "Not as famous as you're going to be."

Reya sighs, "Yeah..."

"You know that's not a bad thing. Everyone loves the Avatar."

"I'm sure they loved Korra, but not me." Reya counters. "I wont be able to bend the other three elements and I've been gone for 17 years, everyone must hate me"

Laira adjusts her posture and touches Reya's hand. "That's not your fault. None of this is. There was no way for you to discover that you were the Avatar so you gotta stop blaming yourself. Plus I wouldn't say that you won't ever be able to bend all elements. Did you know that Avatar Korra got her bending taken from her as well?"

Reya softens. "She did?"

"Oh yes. Mrs. Sato said that a crazy lunatic called Amon took it from her, but when she connected with her past lives, she got it restored."

Reya smiles, feeling a slight buzz of hope. "Thanks. That helps."

"No problem."

The two let the quiet atmosphere comfort them before Reya interrupts it, "Laira, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well if I'm to talk to the press soon and decide if I'm up for staying in Republic City, then..."

"What is it?"

"Well, could you help me talk to my Mom?"

Laira stills, internally dissecting the request.

Reya continues, "You see, I gotta ask her why she did all of this. The mother I know wouldn't hurt a mouse-fly and I just... I don't understand and I need to. I need to understand her."

"I'll help you." Laira confirms.

"You will?" Reya almost jumps from her bed.

"Yes. I agree, you need to see her and talk to her, but we'll have to keep this between us. No one can know."

"Understood."

Laira stands. "Good. I'll be back in two hours before the guard change. Do you think you can walk on your own tonight?"

"If it's to see my Mom, I'll make sure I can."

Laira opens the door, "Alright, see you soon."

The door closes and Reya is left alone again, but this time with a sense of hope. She will see her mom soon, and when she does, she will hopefully find out some answers.


	16. How could you ruin me?

Reya waits patiently in her room until a slight knocks sounds on her door.

"Come in." Reya whispers.

The door cracks open and Laira sticks her head through. "We doing this?"

"Hell yeah." Reya slowly stands up from her bed and moves to the door. She internally checks her legs, noting how strong she feels. She takes a breath, centering herself.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"I need to know why my Mom did this to me."

"I know," Laira softens. "Just checking."

Laira then moves out of the doorway and peers down the metal hallway. She turns back to Reya, "We got about 5 minutes until the next guard change. I may have bought us a few extra minutes here and then, but we'll still need to move fast."

Reya nods and follows Laira out into the hallway. As they go from metal hallway, to hallway, Reya whispers to her friend, "How did you buy us a few extra minutes?"

"You'd be surprised by how many guards like some fresh Avatar Aang Raw Dough."

"That sounds disgusting!" Reya gags.

"Yeah... It's not my favorite."

They round another corner and descend two flights of stairs. Reya notes how confusing of a place this was, wondering what they use it for besides hiding away Avatars from the paparazzi. 

With another flight of stairs ahead of them, Reya slows to catch her breath. Her legs are starting to feel wobbly again, but she is determined.

"You alright?"

"Fine, let's keep moving." Reya confirms.

Laira moves forward, but she does slow her pace. She can't help but worry about Reya, the poor girl had been through so much in the past few weeks, it was insane. 

As the two reach the bottom of the stairs, Laira takes out a white card key and flashes it against a near invisible black sensor. The sensor turns green and the door opens for them. 

Laira turns the handle and slowly peeks through the crack of the door. She sighs with relief. 

"Coast is clear and we're almost there -"

Above them, the girls hear the sound of a metal door opening and closing. Two voices echo through the stairwell. 

"So you really don't know who left those Avatar Aang dough treats?"

"No." The other voice sounds. "For the millionth time, I do not know who left them."

"Geez, don't get so upset. I just want to know who to thank is all."

Laira turns to Reya and holds one finger over her lips. She then continues to crack open the door and the two slide through. Laira closes the door behind them as quietly as she can, but she knows that they are likely to be heard, so she turns back to Reya.

"Go on without me, I'll stay here and distract the guards as long as I can."

"But -"

"No time to argue Reya. Take this key and get going. Your mother should be around the corner and through the next door."

Laira hands Reya the key card and Reya nods.

"Thank you."

"Of course, now go."

Without another word, Reya takes off through the hallway, rounding the corner and opening the locked door with the key. She closes the door behind her and her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. 

Reya takes a moment to calm her heart before taking a step forward. To the right is three holding areas, each with bars separating her and the prisoner. Reya moves slowly, passing the first two empty cells before finding her mother laying on her bed in the third cell.

"Come to interrogate me again?" Her mother questions in a hoarse voice.

"Yes." Reya quietly offers.

Her mother bolts up from her bed and turns to look at Reya, mouth agape.

"They let you down here?"

"No. I snuck down."

Her mom stands and moves toward the bars, but Reya takes a step back.

"Stay where you are!"

"But -"

"You heard me!" Reya yells confidently. 

Her mother obliges and moves back to sit on her bed. She puts her hands in her lap and simply stares at her only daughter. Reya moves closer to the bars.

"I did it to protect you." Reya's mom begins.

"Excuse me?" 

"I did everything to protect you."

"How could lying to me and hiding me away for 17 years of my life protect me?" Reya almost screams.

"I was caught between a rock and a hard place honey. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Her mom sighs and for a moment, Reya could see how old her mother really was. She always thought her to be beautiful and cute, but now all she could see is an old lady burdened by too many lies. 

"You were five when I knew that you were the Avatar." Her mother explains. "You were so excited to show me how you could bend both earth and water. You took me out into the backyard and created a mud pit with the elements. It was amazing and terrifying."

"Why terrifying?" Reya asks softly.

"Honey, to know that your child is the Avatar is truly frightening because you know that one day they will have to leave you to travel the world to save it and keep balance."

"So instead of getting over your fear you hid me away?"

"No. Not exactly."

Reya's mother takes a deep breath before continuing. "When you were six, I was approached by some men who had seen you bend the elements. Apparently you showed off your skill, even though I had told you not to. And well, these men were not too kind."

Reya's mom tries to swallow away the bad memory, but is unable.

"They - they explained that I had two options: Either they kill you, or they take you away."

"What?" Reya speaks.

"I couldn't stand the thought of either honey, so I tried to reason with them. I negotiated as best as I could!"

"Why didn't you tell the police? Or the mayor? Or the president?"

Reya's mom stands. "I was scared! You have to understand that these people were not to be messed with -"

"So you what? Gave up? You let them take away my bending and manipulate me for the next 12 years?" Reya shouts.

"Honey, I just wanted a nice and normal family. You, me, and Luc. Nothing more."

Reya turns away from her mother and heads back toward the door. She knew that her time was almost up and she needed to get away. 

"Please don't go!"

"If you are truly my mother, then how could you ruin me? How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry..."

Reya opens the door and rushes out, letting the sounds of her mother's sobs bounce off of the cold metal walls.


	17. A new era has begun.

After exiting her mom's cell, Laira and Reya were promptly caught by the guards and brought upstairs to Mrs. Sato's office. They now sit in the two chairs of Asami's office, watching the elderly lady, who still managed to look fabulous despite being in a night gown, pace around the room. 

"What were you two thinking? You could have been hurt or -" Asami yells.

"This is my fault Ma'am." Laira interrupts. "I take full responsibility."

Reya scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous. It was my idea, not hers."

Mrs. Sato's pacing slows and she moves to sit down at the desk. Reya continues, "If I'm to confront the press tomorrow, then I needed to talk to my mom -"

"And what did you learn?" Asami presses.

Reya sits back in her chair with a huff. She ideally plays with her clothes. "That... That my mom is really as messed up as I feared."

"Did she explain how she severed your chi -"

"No -"

"Or how she made you forget that you were the Avatar for so long -"

"No, but -"

Asami stands. "Then please tell me what was the point of you going to see her?"

Reya stands too, frustrated. "I HAD TO KNOW WHY SHE DID IT!"

Memories of Asami's dad in prison flash through her mind and she becomes ill with herself. She was being too hard on Reya, it was only natural for her to want to see her mother... But still. 

"I'm sorry." Asami offers.

They both sit then and Mrs. Sato continues, "Its just - We worry. If your mom was able to hide your identity from you for so long, we fear she may have some sort of mental control over you."

"What?"

"The Earth Kingdom, almost 200 years ago, brainwashed people to believe that the 100 Year War didn't exist."

Reya is stunned. "That's insane. How could anyone not realize a war was going on?"

Asami agrees, "Yes, it does seem far-fetched, but that's what they did to their citizens."

Laira leans forward and joining in the conversation, "So you believe Reya has been brainwashed Ma'am."

"Yes."

Both Reya and Laira go silent. 

Asami continues, "We of course don't know if this is true or not, and without the corporation of your mother, Reya, there is little we can do to actually confirm our thesis. But, if they did something to your mind, then they might know a trigger word or phrase to make you forget or..."

Asami fades off, thinking of all of the horrid possibilities.

Laira speaks first, "Which is why you didn't want her to go near her mother... I see."

"Yes."

Laira stands. "Ma'am, I wish you would have informed me of this."

"I'm sorry Laira, I didn't want to worry you or Reya."

Reya clears her throat and looks to Mrs. Sato. "I think you're right Mrs. Asami. I... I had a vision about being taken one night..."

"What do you mean?"

"It was odd. Not like a normal dream at all. I mean, it didn't feel like a normal dream, so I assumed it was some sort of vision. Could that happen?"

"Yes of course," Asami confirms. "Korra said that her past lives could show her visions when she was connected to them."

Reya nods. "Then that makes sense."

"What happened during it Reya?" Laira asks.

"I... Well I was standing far away from the scene... But I saw my mom and Yu pulling me - another version of my body into a small room. They - they tied me up and restrained me into a wooden chair." Reya manages.

Laira could see how hard it was to speak of the incident, so she sits back down and puts her hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. 

"Hey, its okay."

Reya looks and smiles to Laira before turning back to Mrs. Sato. "I'm sorry, but after that I - I didn't see anymore."

Mrs. Sato nods. "I understand Reya. That information was more than helpful. Though, if you do have another vision, will you tell me?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Asami stands. "Then get going to bed. As long as you still want to, you'll be meeting the President and the press tomorrow."

"Yeah, I want to. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I think I'm ready to be your Avatar."

Asami beams. "Avatar Reya, a new era has begun and I know you will do great."

Reya smiles and with Laira leading the way, they exit Mrs. Sato's office.


	18. Sorry for the interruption...

The regularly scheduled news broadcast cuts out on teles and radios across the world as President Kosuke comes on air. The President sits in a small office with the emblem of Republic City displayed behind him.

Kosuke clears his throat before beginning, "Sorry for the interruption in your regularly scheduled programming, but I come to you from Republic City with critical news."

The world quiets.

\---

A small boy listens to his favorite radio program when the President interrupts. The boy turns the dial up and tugs the shirt of his big brother. His brother turns to him.

"Nai, just wait, the match is almost over -"

Nai shakes his head, "It's the President."

His brother moves to the radio, listening, "-interruption in your regularly -". Nai's brother turns to the crowd of people gathered in Reya's hometown arena. 

"HEY!" He shouts. "QUIET DOWN! IT'S PRESIDENT KOSUKE!"

The arena, who was full of shouts and movement just moments before, quiets, and Nai turns the radio up as loud as it can go. Everyone stills and listens.

"-critical news."

A few people murmur and gossip in the arena, wondering what the news report could be about when the President's voice booms through the radio once again.

"I regret to inform the nations that the man Chen, who was believed to be the Avatar, is in fact another piece of deceit given to the world."

The arena is silent.

\---

The streets of Republic City are unusually quiet as people crowd around public tele screens in shops that have President Kosuke displayed.

A man, who had not been paying much attention, sees a group congregating around a window shop and he jogs to them. He reaches out and touches the shoulder of a stranger, getting his attention.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The stranger turns, "It's the President. Apparently Chen isn't the Avatar."

The man drops his apple that he was bitting into and he looks to the tele screens.

"Again?"

"Yeah, just listen."

Kosuke's voice echoes through the streets of Republic City, "My administration believes that the Red Lotus is responsible for this, just as they have been responsible for the other multitude of terrorist attacks against the Avatar and World Leaders."

The crowd inches in closer, listening to each word that the President utters.

\---

Two girls are in a dimly lit garage, tuning up an old-fashioned satomobile. One girl stands next to their radio while the other girl is under the car. 

"What is he saying about a terrorist attack?" The girl under the car shouts.

"Just listen, will you?"

"Though this is terrible news," The President continues. "I am happy to announce that we uncovered the true Avatar this past week as we rescued **her** from the Red Lotus."

The girl from underneath the car slowly rolls out and gapes at her sister. "Did he say her?"

"Hell yeah he did."

"We understand that many must think this new Avatar is another decoy, but we can 100% assure you that she is the Avatar that our world has been looking for."

The girl stands up and joins her sister at the head of the car. She turns up the radio.

\---

Air Nomads meditate in the courtyard of the Northern Air Temple when an air acolyte interrupts their session. 

"Master Meelo, President Kosuke is on the radio with an important announcement."

Meelo opens one eye and sighs. "What did I tell you about disturbing our meditation sessions?"

"Master, its about the Red Lotus and the Avatar. I think you should hear it."

At the mention of the Avatar, Meelo jumps up and rushes inside. "Well why didn't you say so?"

The air acolyte sighs and follows Meelo inside as he runs to the radio.

"-our world has been looking for. Her name is Avatar Reya, and she will be appearing tomorrow in Republic City to announce herself as the Avatar and answer the press' questions."

Meelo breathes, "Avatar Reya."

\---

A young intern sits at his desk in a local press station. He is there to cover the night shift, but when his radio station is interrupted by the President, he ignores his regular duties of answering phone calls and changing the tele programs to listen to the broadcast. 

The President continues, "-questions. Avatar Reya is still in poor condition due to her horrendous imprisonment by the Red Lotus, so the press conference will only be 30 minutes, but all important questions will be answered then."

"Holy crap." The intern mutters. 

He looks around the office, picking up a phone and dialing a number. 

"Hey - Yeah I know the President is on air, but listen, I need to get into that press conference."

The intern pauses.

"Thanks - Yes, I know that I'll owe you one."

He hangs up the phone.

\---

In a tight underground cavern, the Red Lotus Boss that we previously met, stands by the radio, listening to the President. Behind him sits his army of followers, also listening to the radio.

"Now for the Red Lotus, my administration will be working with the other nations to eliminate all members of this terrorist group. We will not stand for this level of deceit and vicious attacks. The Red Lotus and all of its members will be destroyed."

President Kosuke pauses.

"That is all. Thank you."

The Boss of the Red Lotus turns the radio off before looking to his followers.

He does not speak. He does not convey a single worry in the world.

All he does is simply raise his right fist into the air, and slowly, every member of his organization is pumping their fist into the air, ready to take down the world.

\---

Reya suddenly sits up in her bed, completely drenched in sweat. She attempts to catch her breath and shake off the chilling nightmares of her past and future.


	19. Appalling questions.

Reya did not sleep well the previous night. She couldn’t get the images of her brother’s loving and kind face from her mind. She missed him.

Apparently, Mrs. Asami had looked for him, wanting to bring him to Republic City for questioning, but she was unable to locate him.

He was nowhere to be found.

It frightened Reya to not know where her brother was, which is probably why she kept dreaming of him.

The wheelchair, that she had been forced into, hit a slight bump in the concrete hallway, jostling Reya ever so slightly.

“Sorry.” Laira calls from behind her.

Reya laughs, “It’s alright. I think I can handle a few bumps in the road.”

Laira smiles and continues to push Reya forward, if a little more cautiously.

“Will I see the city today?”

“Probably not, why?”

Reya shrugs. “I’ve never actually been to Republic City before, besides, you know, under it.”

Laira laughs, “Yeah I guess you’re right. Hmm…” Laira ponders. “Well after the press conference, we can sneak away and I’ll show you around.”

“Deal.”

The two girls continue down the long hallway, turning right at the corner, and down a metal ramp which leads to a satolimo.

Two guards watch as Reya enters the area. They are dressed in dark green and are prepared for anything.

“Avatar Reya.” One of the guards states. “Are you set to depart?”

Reya looks to Laira who smiles warmly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Reya tries to convey her strength.

The guards nod and help the girl into the car. I mean, she didn’t really need help, but if they were going to offer, she wasn’t going to say no.

Once in the car, Laira joins Reya and they wait for a few minutes until Mrs. Sato joins them as well as a few more guards.

The car pulls out of the underground facility.

“How are you today Reya?”

“Good. Little tired.” Reya confesses.

“Any more visions?” Asami questions.

“Not yet. Just a lot of dreams about my brother.” Reya speaks with a small voice. “Have you been able to find him yet?”

“Not yet, but know that we have forces throughout the United Earth Kingdom looking for him.”

Reya sighs and looks behind her through the tinted windows. She tries to see past the dark glass, only to see blurred dots and objects. She sighs again, reminding herself that she will just have to be patient to see everything with Laira.

Reya turns her attention back to the guards and Mrs. Sato.

“Why so much security?”

“We just want to be careful. We don’t know if the Red Lotus will move against us today.” Asami answers.

“Are they really that big of a threat? I mean, I know they kept me hidden, but how many members are there really?”

“We can’t be sure Reya, though from our estimate, we think they have at least a hundred devoted members, which could definitely cause trouble.”

Reya nods, thinking about the world that she is about to be thrusted into. She barely knew anything about, well, anything. How was she supposed to become some keeper of balance and harmony when she didn’t know who the enemy was and the motives behind every side!

Reya’s nervousness is evident to Laira who scoots closer and holds her hand, calming her. Reya looks to her friend and smiles, silently thanking her for the comforting gesture.

“It’s going to be okay.” Laira speaks. “Just try and focus on your opening speech.”

“Right.” Reya nods.

She didn’t really like that she had to give a speech to the world, but since Mrs. Asami wrote it for her, the least she could do was say it.

The satolimo suddenly slows and Reya can hear the roar of the crowd around her as they pull up in front of a giant blur of a building. (Reya really wishes she could see through these windows as not knowing her exact location was a bit disorienting).

Chants of Reya’s name, along with some negative outcry, echo through the limo. Reya tenses again, but with a slight squeeze from Laira, she breathes. It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, Reya repeats to herself.

“You ready?” The guard asks both Reya and Mrs. Sato.

“Yes. Is the perimeter secure?”Asami asks.

“Yes, Ma’am. We are all set.”

Asami looks to Reya then, waiting for her confirmation to continue.

Reya breathes. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

The security guard opens the door, leading the way through the masses. Mrs. Sato exits then, followed by Reya and Laira.

Reya is immediately blind from all the photos, but thankfully she doesn’t have to stumble her way into the building as Laira quickly guides her into the wheelchair, pushing her through the hordes of press and crowds of people.

Different shouts and questions from the crowd overwhelms Reya: “Reya! We love you!” “Get out of Republic City you filthy traitor!” “Reya, why were you captive for so long?” “Do you ally yourself with the Red Lotus?” “We don’t need an Avatar anymore!” “What elements can you bend?” … “Did you kill your mother?”

At the last question, Reya turns around in an attempt to find the source of the awful question. She spots a young intern, wearing a newsroom hat, and holding a notepad.

He smiles a crooked little smile as he realizes that he got her attention. The young man presses, “Did you kill your mother when you discovered her treachery?”

Reya stops her wheelchair, throwing Laira off balance. Laira looks down to Reya, about to ask why she stopped, when the girl suddenly stands.

Reya walks with purpose, toward the man who posed the question.

“Who the hell do you think you are, asking me if I killed my own mother?”

The intern raises to the challenge, “What kind of person wouldn’t want to kill their mother after what she did to –“

“Would you kill your mother?” Reya demands, mere inches from the man’s face.

“Yes.”

At that, Laira pulls Reya away, urging her forward while the crowd grows and surges around them.

“Reya! We have to keep moving, it’s too dangerous out here.”

Reya doesn’t utter a word. She simply sits back in the wheelchair, allowing Laira to push her inside the gigantic city hall and away from the appalling questions.


	20. Private recollection.

Laira watches Reya look out the satolimo and she is entranced. How could one be so beautiful and so powerful. Her cheeks redden and she turns quickly away from the young Avatar, trying desperately to hide her evident affection for the girl.

Reya doesn't notice, but as always, Mrs. Sato does. She raises an eyebrow and Laira sighs. Why did Mrs. Sato have to see everything?

Reya suddenly turns her attention from the window, to Mrs. Sato, speaking with a new fierceness.

“Why so much security?”

“We just want to be careful. We don’t know if the Red Lotus will move against us today.” Mrs. Sato answers.

“Are they really that big of a threat? I mean, I know they kept me hidden, but how many members are there really?” Reya asks.

“We can’t be sure Reya, though from our estimate, we think they have at least a hundred devoted members, which could definitely cause trouble.”

Reya nods and Laira can see the worry-lines appear on her friend's face. Laira wishes she could simply reach out to touch Reya's face and erase those lines with her thumb, but she resigns to scooting closer to Reya and holding her hand. The girl relaxes from the touch and Laira's heart jumps, to which Reya doesn't notice, but **again** , Mrs. Sato does. Mrs. Sato didn't miss anything.

Laira looks to Reya. “It’s going to be okay. Just try and focus on your opening speech.”

“Right.” Reya nods.

Laira can still feel the tension in Reya, but there is little she can do about it right now. So instead, she focuses on what Mrs. Sato explained to her earlier this morning, repeating the conversation over and over in her head to memorize each and every word.

\---

Laira walks into Mrs. Sato's office early in the morning, holding her usual breakfast tray. Mrs. Sato is already dressed and at her desk, reviewing some documents and paperwork.

"Good Morning Ma'am."

Mrs. Sato looks up and Laira can see the permanent concerned wrinkle deepen in her forehead.

"Good Morning Laira, why don't you take a seat."

"Is there something wrong?" Laira asks.

"Just some things I would like to discuss with you concerning the press conference we are to attend today."

Laira nods and sets the breakfast tray down before taking a seat. Mrs. Sato reaches for the tray, grabbing herself a cup filled with steaming tea.

"Do you understand the risk we are taking by bringing Reya out into the public today?"

"I believe so."

Mrs. Sato blows on her tea.

"If I am correct, the Red Lotus has both stripped her of her bending and brainwashed her, meaning that at any time, she could be given a key word to perform a specific action."

Laira nods, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "So you believe she will be ... Activated during the press conference?"

"I cannot be sure." Mrs. Sato offers. "I can only theorize."

"Of course."

Mrs. Sato stands then and sits next to Laira on the adjacent chair. Laira feels the atmosphere change and she prepares herself.

"You care about Reya don't you?" Mrs. Sato infers.

"No - No, of course not Ma'am." Laira stutters.

Mrs. Sato laughs, a roar of a laughter, and Laira is stunned. She has never seen Mrs. Sato laugh so hard in her life.

Laira smiles at the scene.

"I'm not an idiot Laira." Mrs. Sato says between laughs. "I've seen the way you've looked at the girl! I mean, you can't really believe you are **that** good at hiding your feelings, can you?"

Laira joins in the laughter, "Okay, yes, I care about her."

Mrs. Sato breathes away the laughter and her serious mask returns. "Good, because I need you to protect her today."

"Of course -"

"No, I mean you must keep her safe, even when I can't."

"I don't think I understand." Laira confesses.

"If something bad happens like I believe it will, I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep the Avatar safe when I am unable to."

"Ma'am -"

"Laira, please promise me." Mrs. Sato's voice catches and Laira can hear the deep sadness she is conveying through her words.

"I promise."

"Good." Mrs. Sato stands. "Now go prepare for the day."

Laira stands. "Thank you."

She walks a few paces from the desk, leaving Mrs. Sato to continue her work on some legal documents when Laira turns back to her boss.

"Mrs. Sato?"

Mrs. Sato raises her head.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so very kind to me."

"Of course Laira, what are friends for?"

"It just means a lot."

Mrs. Sato smiles a sad little smile. "Go on now." Her voice cracks ever so slightly. "We have a big day ahead of us."

Laira nods and walks from the room. She breathes and a single tear slides down her cheek.

\---

The satolimo slows and Laira is taken away from her private recollection. She hears the roar of the crowd around the limo and she mentally prepares herself for the big day ahead of her.


	21. Press Conference.

Reya is speechless as she enters the grand meeting hall of Republic City. Press stand and surge toward the group, but guards keep them away. 

"Stay back and let us through!" 

Laira moves Reya steadily toward the podium. Reya turns to Laira and Laira smiles down at her girl. 

"Don't look so nervous, it will be alright." Laira comforts. 

Reya turns back around and nods to herself. Laira was right. All she had to do was say the speech and answer a few questions. Nothing to worry about.

Laira pushes Reya up the improvised ramp, toward the podium. The President moves to them and stretches out his hand. 

Reya can barely hear him over the roar of the crowd. 

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar Reya."

Reya shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

President Kosuke keeps holding her hand and they turn toward the flashing cameras. The press capture the moment, though Reya keeps a straight face until Laira leans in to her and whispers, "Smile."

Reya sighs and flashes a fake, tired smile. The press goes wild.

"Good." Kosuke releases her hand. "Now we can start."

President Kosuke approaches the podium and clears his throat. "If you could take your seat, we'd like to begin this press conference."

The crowd unleashes a final surge of noise before quieting and taking their seats. Laira pushes Reya over to her designated area to the right of the podium and next to a seated Mrs. Asami. Mrs. Asami offers her hand to a restless Reya while Kosuke continues, "Now as we are all aware, the Red Lotus is responsible for Avatar Reya's current mental and physical health -"

A press member stands and shouts to President Kosuke, "How exactly did the Red Lotus treat the Avatar? Can we have specifics?"

"That information is not what we are discussing at this -"

Another member stands. "Why not? It's relevant information for the world to know."

"Sit down." Kosuke attempts. "All questions will be answered in due time."

The intern that asked the appalling questions to Reya outside of the building stands on top of his chair and shouts to the Avatar, "How is it possible that the Avatar, master of all four elements, was unaware of her abilities for the past 17 years? Did she like being imprisoned by the Red Lotus?"

President Kosuke is stunned by the question, but Reya doesn't hesitate as she stands from her wheelchair and walks with confidence to the podium. She touches Kosuke's shoulder, moving him away from the booming speaker.

"Did I like being imprisoned by the Red Lotus?" Reya begins. "Of course I didn't. Did I enjoy being lied to and manipulated by my mother? No! Who would?."

The room quiets and Reya can feel the her nerves dissolve away from her stomach as she understands the control she has over the room.

"My own mother severed my chi paths in my body and messed with my memory so that I would not know that I am the Avatar. She did this for seventeen years and now I am standing her, living with the consequences of her decision."

Reya stares the young intern down, bearing the weight of her past onto him.

"I do not support the Red Lotus as I do not support any terrorist group that threatens the balance of the world. I am the Avatar, and I plan to do everything in my power to protect the citizens of all nations."

Reya breathes and feels the silence of the room. She turns around, toward Mrs. Asami for confirmation that she is doing alright, to find a lady dressed in blue - Korra! Reya sees Korra standing behind Mrs. Asami, touching her shoulder in a comforting manner. Why and how was Korra here? 

Before Reya can figure out the answer, she hears the room erupt in noise as the press thaws from her speech. She turns back to the crowd and the President approaches her. 

"Thank you Avatar Reya. Now, if you are ready, we can officially open the room up for questions."

Reya nods to Kosuke as members of the press fling themselves high in hopes of grabbing her attention. Reya breathes, ready to pick out a random person, when someone catches her eye.

Reya freezes as she examines the person. His face is so recognizable that she should have seen him before. In fact, how could she not have seen him before this moment? 

Reya feels utterly stupid as she gazes upon her brother who calmly holds up his hand for her to pick. She points to her brother.

"Luc."

The press quiet and turn to the brother who stands so tall and stable.

Behind Reya, Mrs. Sato and Laira turn to each other and still. How did Luc, Reya's only brother that they have been tracking down for several weeks now, manage to slip into this press conference without notice?

Laira stands, moving toward Reya, but it is too late. Luc already has the entire room quiet and he is talking in a cold and calm voice. 

"Dearest sister, how I have missed you."

Reya feels something press into her hand before her world dips away into the whiteness of a familiar dream -


	22. A white fever.

Burning.

I feel the burn of a thousand souls throughout me.

It takes my heart and my hand and my life.

It consumes me.

But why do I burn?

What burns me?

Shouldn't I know why I feel this way?

I deserve to know what caused my burns.

I look below me.

People scatter.

Do they feel the burn of my soul as well?

Is my fever catching?

I do not contemplate others anymore.

I focus on me.

I am burning.

It intensifies.

Its blinding.

The burning is white and hot.

I should be in control, but I am not.

I would like to stop.

It's too hot.

I -

I want to be -

I want to be in control.

Oh.

A touch of cold.

Coldness?

Maybe the cold is a normal temperature, yet it feels cold to my flesh.

Cold, but soft, like sheets.

The cold calls to me.

It says my name.

Reya.

Come back to me.

Focus.

How can I focus on a temperature?

Please come back to me.

But I am burning too fierce.

Reya.

Listen to me.

You need to focus on me and my voice and what is happening.

You are hurting people.

People?

But they scattered.

They felt my fever and left me to burn.

I am not hurting anyone.

Reya.

Mrs. Asami is hurt.

Please come back to us.

I need you.


End file.
